User blog:Redkite/User Battle: Lullaby (Las) vs. Terrarrian (Terra)
Oh yes, I do live. It's crazy to think the last blog battle I did was over a year ago but nevermind. It's time for a user warrior battle! Lullaby! Cicada's legendary contract killer. Famed for 'putting his opponent's to sleep', the Australian assassin's efficient work has made Cicada a force few can reckon with. Terrarrian! The ex-Navy SEAL with more than a decade's worth of special forces experience. Famous for never missing his shot and his exotic weaponry, his red mask is a warning few should underestimate. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, ''' '''To find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Today we have a user battle of assassins - the ultimate killers for hire! If you have a problem, a itch in your business, a pest you can't get rid of, an assassin will do the job perfectly, and these two are perfect examples! But what happens when two masters of murder for a handsome cheque clash? And only one can come out on top? Well, let's find out! Lullaby by User:Lasifer Biography Max Meltzer was born in New South Wales, Australia to a stay-at-home mom and a police officer father. Growing up, Meltzer dreamed of becoming a musician, however, when his father was killed in a violent crossfire between officers and bank robbers, these dreams were crushed. After the incident, his mother committed suicide, and Max was sent to live in foster care. After years in the foster cafe system, and failing to become a musician, Max Meltzer join the Australian Defense Force for it's benefits, serving for six terms before returning home to Australia and joining a motorcycle club to ease his pressures. Still desperate for money, Meltzer used newly gained talents to commit and get away with petty crimes such as robbery, even going as far to be contracted to participate in a bank robbery. The contractors were none other than Cicada, and, impressed by his skills, contacted him for several more robberies. His skills were truly put to the test when he was contracted to assassinate the leader of the motorcycle club he was in. Reluctantly doing so for the reward money on the hit. Meltzer was soon repeatedly contacted by Cicada for jobs, and became a regular hitman for them. He was given the name "Lullaby" by the organization, for his efficiency in "putting targets to sleep". Lullaby has been a regular reliable Cicada cleaner and assassin for years now, considering it his "calling" and "profession". Lullaby wears his signature bandaged mask Dream Catcher outfit, a Dream Catcher necklace, and a large brown trench coat, as well as a black furfelt hat on occasion. The bright white bandages are used to strike fear in foes. Lullaby does what it takes to complete the mission, always hating to disappoint his employers. On the job he leaves no man alive, and takes pleasure in killing, preferably using his fists or knives to do the deed. Weapons/Skills Firearms *Lucid Dream- Black Steyr AUG A3, modified with an M203 Grenade Launcher under the barrel, Leupold CQ/T scope, and foregrip. **Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO **Weight: 7.5 lbs **Length: 29 inches **Barrel length: 19 inches **Magazine Capacity: 50 **Fire Modes: Semi-Auto/Full Auto *Sweet Dreams- Two custom black FN FNP-45 handguns, with "Sweet Dreams" engraved on the slides. Sometimes modified with red dot sights, underbarrel lights, and silencers, depending on the mission. **Caliber: .45 ACP **Weight: 2 lbs **Length: 7.50 inches **Barrel length: 4.2 inches **Magazine Capacity: 20 **Fire Modes: Semi-Auto/Full-Auto Explosives *M67 Hand Grenades **Primary Blast Radius: 15 Metres **Weight: 0.8 lbs **Length: 3.5 inches **Number of Grenades: 3 *M84 Stun Grenades **Primary Blast Radius: 10 Metres **Weight: 0.7 lbs **Length: 4.1 inches **Number of Grenades: 3 Melee *Night Shade **Lullaby's main blade of choice in combat. **Stainless steel **Overall Length 16 3/4 inches, Blade Length 12 inches *Skull Blade **Decorated with skulls. **Stainless steel **Black cord wrapped around handle for secure hold. **12 inches long. *Nighthawk - M84 Tactical Tomahawk **Used at close quarters and range. **Precision cast 2cr13 stainless steel blade **30% fiberglass nylon reinforced handle **Attached to handle with 3 separate bolts **Includes durable nylon sheath **3 7/8 inches blade; 8 inches head **15 inches overall length *Lightning Bolts - Custom throwing knives **Stainless steel material **7 inches total, 6 inch blade **Number of Knives: 6 *Garrote **Piano Wire **Handles: Carbon Steel with finger grips. **Wire Length: 45cm Equipment *Dream Catcher - Full-Body Armour suit **Tailored by major criminal organisation, Omnia Venena **Composed of a mix of Kevlar and Spider Silk material **Includes Kevlar reinforced tactical gloves and custom noise-reducing boots. Skills *Expert Marksman **Spending six terms in the military, Lullaby has had a great deal of experience with a variety of firearms, ranging from handguns to rifles to machine guns. His practice spent as an assassin only reinforces his skill with firearms. *Expert Close Combatant **Lullaby has taken up boxing and professional wrestling as hobbies, and is adept in Krav Maga as well. This, combined with his military training, give him an edge in close combat. *Stealth Master **Lullaby's preferred method of assassination is using stealth to get the edge on his targets and take them out without them even realizing he was there. His slick black flexible clothing and specialized gear allow him to pass by or take out enemies without them noticing or hearing a thing. *High Fitness Level *Trained in basic First-Aid Gallery LullabysAUG.jpg|Lucid Dream with it's attachments. LullabysPistol.jpg|One of the Sweet Dreams with its attachments. LullabysKnife.jpg|Lullaby's Night Shade. LullabysOtherKnife.png|Lullaby's Skull Knife. LullabysTomahawk.JPG|Lullaby's Nighthawk. LullabysThrowingKnif.jpg|Lullaby's Lightning Bolts. LullabysGarrote.png|A Garrote similar to the one Lullaby is using. LullabysStunGrenade.jpg|An M84 Stun Grenade Lullaby will be using. 300px-M67b.jpg|An M67 Hand Grenade Lullaby will using. Terrarrian by User:Terrarian 112 Biography There is very little known on Terrarrian. He is said to be a former Navy SEAL turned assassin whom has mastered Jiutsu and Ninjitsu. After 15 years in the SEALs he is famous for never missing his target. Much of his childhood remains a mystery. Weapons/Skills Firearms: *M4A1 Carbine **Caliber: 5.56mm NATO **Weight: 7.5 lbs **Length: 33 inches **Barrel Length: 14.5 inches **Magazine Capacity: 30 **Firemodes: Semi-Automatic/Three-Round Burst *Barrett M82 **Caliber: .50 BMG/12.7x99mm NATO **Weight: 29.7 lbs **Length: 48 inches **Barrel Length: 20 inches **Magazine Capacity: 10 **Firemodes: Semi-Automatic *Heckler & Koch MP5A3 **Caliber: 9x19mm Parabellum **Weight: 6.8 lbs **Length: 33 inches **Barrel Length: 26 inches **Magazine Capacity: 30 **Firemodes: Semi-Automatic/Fully-Automatic *2 Beretta M9 Pistols **Caliber: 9x19mm Parabellum **Weight: 2.56 lbs **Length: 8.5 inches **Barrel Length: 4.9 inches **Magazine Capacity: 15 **Firemodes: Semi-Automatic Explosives *RPG-7 **Rocket: 93mm HEAT Warhead **Weight: 15 lbs **Length: 37.4 inches **Magazine Capacity: 1 Rocket **Firemodes: Single Shot *C4 Plastic Explosive **Primary Blast Radius: 1-5 metres (Per charge and for size of charge provided) **Weight: 1.35 lb (Per charge) **Length: 7.5 inches long, 5.3 inches wide **Number of Charges: 3 (As per photo provided) Melee *Bo Staff (Capable of firing pump-action rounds and poison darts) **Caliber: Poison Dart (4 inches long) / 7.62x51mm NATO **Metal: Steel **Weight: 2.3 lbs **Length: 39 inches **Magazine Capacity: 1 **Firemodes: Single Shot *Steel Broadsword **Metal: Steel **Weight: 4.5 lbs **Length: 28 inches Equipment *Kevlar Body Armour **Military-Grade. **Covers the upper body and shoulders. *Red Helmet (Covers the entire face) Skills *Master of Jiutsu *Master of Ninjitsu *Skilled Shot **Terrarrian is famed for never missing a target. *High Fitness Level *Trained in basic First-Aid Gallery M4.jpg|The M4A1. BarrettM82.jpg|The Barrett M82. HK-MP5A3.jpg|The MP5A3. Beretta M9.gif|The Beretta M9. RPG.jpg|The RPG-7. C4.jpg|The C4 Charges. Big IMG 1224 (1).JPG|The Bo Staff. Viking broadsword.jpg|The Broadsword. Kelvar.jpg|The Kevlar Body Armour. Terrarrian.jpg|Terrarrian wearing his Red Helmet. Scenario For a hefty cheque from a rival organisation, Terrarrian has reluctantly agreed to provide protection to a lawyer whom is working to prosecute a pair of Arms Manufacturers who were working for Cicada. The lawyer is stock piling increasing amounts of evidence and resources in order to secure a victory in court and have the Arms Manufacturers convicted. While it appears that for now - Cicada has accepted it has lost the two Arms Manufacturers and they will be convicted, their reputation is at stake here. If one lawyer can step up and bring down workers for Cicada, this could have a long-term effect as more lawyers feel confident enough to do so when presented with the oppitunity. As such, Cicada wants this lawyer dead and out of the way. His death will send a message and leave a mark so others know. As such, Lullaby has been contacted. *The battle will take place at night time. *The lawyer is working primarily from home on his private estate in the quiet English countryside. He is aware he is tangling with a dangerous organisation and is aware he is under protection, but knows nothing more than this. He is the only person in the house. *Lullaby needs to infiltrate the home and kill the lawyer, and any other threats that may appear. Cicada's reputation is at stake. Lullaby attempt will enter the house from the garden at the back. *Terrarrian needs to protect the lawyer at all costs and from all threats. His survival and work will cripple Cicada's reputation. Terrarrian will be positioned on top of the Lawyer's separate garage from which he can see the Lawyer's entire bedroom and bed. Notes *New or old regardless - you should know how to vote and how to do a high quality vote at that. If it's shit, it gets ignored. *I can accept a 4 sentence vote if their logical and argues a strong point effectively but it's unlikely anyone will provide a vote 4 sentences long. *The users of either warrior cannot vote in favour of their warrior, but can argue for their victory on another user's vote. *Only under the incident of a tie will I vote. Outside of that, I am the sexy neutral host, and I'm not getting involved lol. *There is no closing date, we'll end it when we all feel ready. *If there is a debate, I might join in, I'll see how I feel. *Comment if I've made any major blog mistakes I may have missed. *Apologies for any mistakes. Category:Blog posts